Dulce Castigo
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: Son hermanos... ¿Pero eso es demasiado para impedirles ser amantes? -Sasusaku -Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "La Accion"

-Sakura! Grito Sasuke desde su habitacion.- Sakura Uchiha te voy a matar!.- Volvio a gritar un azabache entrando al cuarto de la pelirosa.

-Uh?- Musito una ojijade ante la presencia de alguien indeseado en su cuarto.- Que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto con un fingido enojo.

- Tu enana, ¡Fuiste tu!.- Grito el Uchiha señalando a su hermana.

-Yo? Pero que hice ahora?.- Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en la cara ya que sabia a lo que referia el azabache.

"Flash Back"

-Saku, ya me voy.- Djo Mikoto Uchiha.- Fugaku e Itachi estan en la oficina; siento irme y dejarte sola con Sasuke.- Volvio a hablar Mikoto.

-No importa, estare en mi cuarto.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy.- Se despidio Mikoto dandole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura.- Por cierto, Sasuke se esta bañando.

Segundos despues la señora Uchiha ya no se encontraba en la casa.

-Con que Sasuke se esta bañando.- Medito la ojijade dirijiendose a la habitacion del pelinegro.

"Sakura POV"

Entre al cuarto de Sasuke, sin tocar; se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr, abri silenciosamente la puerta del baño, Sasuke se encontraba detras de la fina puerta y su ropa sobre una silla, la agarre y sali del baño. Puse la ropa bajo la cama y sali de la habitacion. Me dirigi a mi cuarto, abri la puerta y me recoste en la cama, esperando a mi lindo hermanito, estaba segura de que vendria.

"Fin Sakura POV"

"Fin Flash Back"

-Tu! Tu me escondiste la ropa! Sakura vas a morir.- Grito Sasuke pero en su voz y en sus ojos no se veia ni escuchaba una pizca de enojo; es mas, parecia ...¿Feliz?..

-Me las vas a pagar Sa-ku-ri-ta.- Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa haciendo que la de la pelirrosa desapareciera.

-En que piensas Sasuke?.- Pregunto Sakura.

-No creo que quieras saberlo..

"Sasuke POV"

Mierda! Ya me habia exitado con tan solo verla recostada con las piernas habiertas, lista para mi..

Me acerque hacia su cama y me recoste sobre ella haciendo que todo mi peso quedara contenido en mis brazos.

-Q..Que ha..haces?.- Pregunto, o mejor dicho, tartamudeo nerviosa.- N..Ni creas q..que.- Y no aguante mas, la bese..

-Sa...Sasuke que haces!?.- Me pregunto entrecortadamente a causa de que yo no queria acabar con aquel beso.

Dirigi mi mano directamente a su entrepierna y la empeze a subir hasta llegar a su vientre, continue subiendo hasta encontrar su seno derecho, comenze a masajearlo por encima de la ropa, escuchando un sonoro gemido por parte de mi hermnira, volvi a bajar hacia su vientre y levante su remera dejando a la vista su sosten color rosa palido, era muy inocente al elegir ese color a sus 16 años, corte nuestro beso y dirigi mi boca hacia su seno izquierdo mientras que con mi mano derecha masajee su otro seno. Baje mi mano izquierda hacia su entrepierna, consiguiendo que Sakura gimiera mi nombre fuertemente, haciendo que mi ereccion creciera aun mas, la despoje del resto de ropa que, a duras penas aun tenia. Masajee sus labios vajinales conteniedome para no introducir nada aun.

-S..Sasuke m..Me vengo.- La eschuche susurrar entre gemidos; sonrei.

A la mierda con no introducir mis dedos en su vagina, le daria a mi hermanita algo por lo que exitarse de verdad.

Introduje dos dedos juntos y comenze con un ritmo que cada vez iba aumentando aun mas, empeze a besar su vientre al mismo tiempo que introduje un tercer dedo en su interio, subi hacia sus senos, luego a su cuello terminando en su boca.

-Ahh.- Grito mientras se venia.

Saque un dedo, disminuyendo le ritmo, saque otro y segundos despues, el ultimo. Me miro tratando de conseguir respuesta alguna a mi accion y la tenia, diriji mi mirada hacia mi entrepierna, consiguiendo asi, que ella siguiera mi mirada y al ver lo que pedia, sonriera. Nose si fue que yo estaba desprevenido a ella tenia fuerza, pero en unos segundos me encontre debajo de ella. No me habia dado cuenta pero yo aun seguia vestido, aunque no por saco la remera y luego el pantalon junto con mis boxers.

Beso mis labios, comenzando a bajar en su recorrido hacia mi entomago, llegando asi, a mis vi sonreir, paso su lengua por la punta de mi erecto pene, haciendome gemir involuntariamente, puse mis manos por detras de su cabeza, acercando aun mas su boca contra mi ereccion, parece que decidio dejar de torturarme e introdujo mi pene en su boca, marcando un ritmo, yo; por mi parte, no podia parar de gemir, no me sorprenderia que algun vecino venga a quejarse, pero ahora no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso. Senti que me venia, por primera vez en mi vida, antes de introducirme en la vagina de alguien.

Mire hacia abajo, ya se habia dado cuenta pero al parecer no pensaba dejar su trabajo, luego de unos segundos no lo aguante mas y llegue al climax.

Los dos,con la respiracion agitada escuchamos a alguien meter las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta de la casa, ¡MIERDA!, mama llego mas temprano de lo que devia, Sakura abrio grande los ojos, se levanto de la cama y comezo a vestirse; la imite.

-Ya llegue.- Grito mi mama desde, supongo yo, la cocina. Valla que no me di cuenta, pense sarcasticamente.

Mire a mi hermana, estaba totalmente roja.. Y vestida.. Que rapida.

Me miro y luego salio de la habitacion, no habia pensado que ocurriria despues de esto, termine de vestirme y decidi bajar al living.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nuestra Conclusion "Sasuke pov" -Hola mama.- Escuche a Sakura saludar a Mikoto, termine de bajar las escaleras. -Hola Sakura, Sasuke.- Nos saludo viendonos con una cara extraña.- ¿Que hacian?.- Pregunto restandole importacia a la pregunta ya que se dio vuelta y camino hacia la cocina, pero deteniendo su paso,claramente, esperando una respuesta, hay dios, si tan solo supieras, madre. -Jugabamos videojuegos, otra vez le gane a Sasuke.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, como si de verdad hubieramos estado jugando videojuegos, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre nosotros. -Ya quisieras, yo fui quien gano mas veces que tu.- Conteste a su reto, siguiendo con la pequeña mentira que habiamos inventado para nuestra madre. -No,yo gane mas veces que tu. -No yo. -No,yo. -Yo. -Yo. -Ok, ok ya, no empiecen con otras de sus tantas peleas, hay, ojala ni hubiera preguntado.- Se lamento Mikoto. -Bien, pero que quede claro que yo gane.- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa. -Si, si, lo que tu digas Sa-ku-ra.- Me encantaba llamarla de esa manera. -Hasta que lo admites, era obvio que soy mejor que tu Sa-su-ke-kun. -Nunca dije eso. -Si lo hiciste. -No lo hice. -Si lo hiciste. -Que no. -Que si. -No -Si -Otra vez no, por favor! .- Dijo mi madre casi suplicandonos. Justo en ese momento llegaron mi padre y mi hermano. Mi mama y Sakura se dedicaron a hacer la comida mientras que nosotros tres hablabamos de trabajo, se suponia que dentro de, al menos, cuatro meses, yo comenzaria a trabajar en la empresa familiar. Al cabo de, creo yo, un millon de años, Sakura y mi madre ya tenian lista la comida. Cenamos en familia,como lo haciamos casi siempre, terminamos de comer, ayude a Sakura a levantar la mesa, siempre la ayudaba. Mis padres se levantaron de la mesa con una mirada complice, a saber lo que iran a hacer. Itachi se levanto y se dirigio a su habitacion dejandonos solos a Sakura y a mi. -Sakura, yo..- Balbucie cuando estuve seguro de que nadie nos escuchara. -Sasuke...-Susurro evitando mirarme. De repente se acerco sigilosamente a mi, nos besamos, como tantas veces lo hicimos ese dia, pero este beso fue mas apasionado, como... Como un beso prohibido, aun mas que antes debido a que ya no estabamos solos en la casa. -Sa..kura.- Me quede atonito, no esperaba ese reaccion de parte de mi hermana. -Sasuke yo.. yo ya no puedo evitarlo ni ocultarlo, desde hace años que estoy enamorada de ti...- Dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho; desde hace dos años que que yo comenze a sentir una gran atraccion por Sakura, y no era solo sexo lo que deseaba de ella, no sabia lo que era pero ahora me doy dando cuenta. -Yo tambien Sakura.- Me habia enamorado de mi hermana. "Fin Sasuke Pov" 1 AÑO MAS TARDE. Se puede divisar a una pelirosa y a un pelinegro en una sala de parto en un hospital de Konoha. -Como lo llamaremos?.- Pregunta el azabache. -Umm, que te parece.. Daisuke?.- Responde,a modo de pregunta, la ojijade. -Me gusta. Daisaku.. Daisuke Uchiha, si, suena bien.- Contesto el pelinegro a lo que la pelirosa solo sonrio, pero en su sonrisa se podia reflejar toda la felicidad que le provocaba la situación. -Te amo Sasuke. -Yo te amo aun mas, mi flor de cerezo. Era feliz, luego de tantos prejuicios de la gente por su relacion, era feliz, gracias a el;su hermano, quien lo diria? Hace algunos años a ella le habria resultado imposible el creer que dos hermanos, como lo eran Sasuke y ella, resultarian unidos gracias a, un dulce castigo. -FIN- 


End file.
